Kentaurosmon
, , , , , }} Kentaurosmon is a Holy Knight Digimon. One of the "Royal Knights", it has a bestial silhouette which could be called bizarre, in contrast to the Human forms of most of the other members. Its whole body is clad in an armor of the "Red Digizoid" which boasts great defensive power, so even Mega Digimon are unlikely to be able to easily damage Kentaurosmon. Its six legs possess unsurpassed mobility, such that it is possible for it to instantaneously move at high speeds that its thick build would not suggest. Kentaurosmon acts as a guardian of the super-ancient ruins which sleep below the thick ice of the Digital World's north pole, since it is said that essential program data which concerns the creation of is sealed within these ruins. It holds the sacred crossbow in its left hand, and the sacred shield in its right hand.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/03-sa/sleipmon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Sleipmon] Attacks *'Inferno Frost' ( ): Fires incandescent arrows of light from Múspellsheimr. *'Icy Breath' ( 's Breath): Uses Niflheimr to lower the temperature of its climate and generate a blizzard. *'Tactic Smear' *'Múspellsheimr' Design Kentaurosmon is a bestial Digimon with a human-like upper body and a horse-like lower body with six legs. It has an equine face with a red mane, and purple eyes. Its whole body is clad in Red Digizoid armor, which is decorated with the emblem of the Digi-Egg of Destiny on its forehead and . It has two yellow wings on its back and a long, flowing tail. The Niflheimr shield in its right hand is red and decorated with eye-like patterns, while the Múspellsheimr crossbow in its left hand is almost as tall as it. Etymologies ;Sleipmon (スレイプモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese and some American English materials * . Mythological Norse eight-legged horse. ;Kentaurosmon Name used in the American English version of Digimon Data Squad. *'El:' "}} Fiction Digimon Data Squad Digimon World DS Sleipmon digivolves from Tyilinmon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Sleipmon is #373, and is a Mega-level, Balance-class, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Light element and weakness to the Dark element. Its basic stats are 326 HP, 354 MP, 179 Attack, 183 Defense, 166 Spirit, 148 Speed, and 85 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Heart, All Elements, Assassin, and Economizer S traits. Sleipmon digivolves from Chirinmon. In order to digivolve to Sleipmon, your Digimon must be at least level 65, with 48,000 Holy experience and 370 attack. Sleipmon can also DNA digivolve from Knightmon and Mammothmon, if the base Digimon is at least level 61, with 41,000 Holy experience, but only if you have previously befriended a Sleipmon. Sleipmon can be hatched from the Royal Egg. Digivice Burst Kentaurosmon is the mega form of Kudamon. It gains the power to digivolve when you level Kudamon's Attack and Defense attributes to level 3 Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Mega Digimon Category:Holy Knight Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon